A user equipment (UE), such as a cellular telephone, can transmit and receive data over a cellular network. A connection from a UE can be offloaded from the cellular network onto a WiFi network, so that data is sent through the WiFi network rather than the cellular network. Such offloading can ease data transmission through the cellular network, can reduce the user fees associated with data transmission through the cellular network, and can often improve the rate at which data is sent and received from the UE.